1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workflow processing system, a workflow processing apparatus, and a workflow processing method for processing a workflow in which a series of operations is defined. In particular, in the present invention, a resource upon workflow registration is previously prepared, whereby the resource upon workflow registration can be utilized upon workflow execution.
2. Description of the Related Art
A workflow as a mechanism for executing previously-defined process in sequence is known. For example, work efficiency may be improved by automating the procedure of the workflow. On the other hand, various resources may be utilized during the processing of the workflow. However, when the resource is stored in a shared storage, any change may be applied to the resource between the time the workflow is registered and the time the resource is utilized by the workflow. In such a case, the resource, which is in a different state from that assumed upon workflow registration, is used upon workflow execution. This may cause a workflow execution result that is not intended by a user who has registered the workflow.
For example, in a workflow for inputting data on a Web page and making a printout in accordance with a predetermined format, the format upon an output of the data may be collapsed when the length of a character string and the size of an image, which are longer and bigger respectively than the character string length and the image size which are supposed to be in the format, are inserted. In such a workflow, if the resource in a predetermined format is changed at some midpoint after a user has input data, the length of the character string and the size of the image which have been input by the user are unexpected in the new format, resulting in a failure to output in the correct format.
In addition, there is another type of workflow in which a document, which is registered in a document management system, is checked out to convert data in accordance with a predetermined format based on the information described in the document. In this workflow, if a document, which is registered in a document management system, is checked out by another user, a document checkout by the workflow may cause a failure, and consequently the execution of the workflow cannot be continued.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-44441 discloses a mechanism for conducting a change notification to a resource creator when any change is applied to the resource. In other words, by utilizing this mechanism, a notification indicating that the resource has been changed is sent to the resource creator when any change has been applied to the resource.
However, in the prior art described above, although a resource change notification is sent to a resource creator, it is difficult to prevent the occurrence of any problems in which the workflow execution result is not intended by a user who has registered the workflow. In addition, even if an instruction is made from a user after the resource change notification, it is still difficult to prevent the advantage of the automated procedure of the workflow from being impaired.